No estás solo: ¡la música te acompaña!
by Neko uke chan
Summary: Recuerdos acoplados al ritmo insistente de la música. Bailando al compás de la nostalgia y la alegría en una tarde tranquila de Otoño que propone ser la consolidación de algo. De una relación. De un sueño y de un destino en común. La música expresa más que las palabras en sí mismas. RenxMasato. One-shot. Post-graduación. Semi AU. YAOI


Primer fic de Utapri, empezando con mi pareja favorita: Jigunji Ren y Hijirikawa Masato o RenMasa o RenxMasato o lo que sea x.x

Hago referencia a las Character Idol song de ellos dos, así cómo al cannon de la primera temporada del anime, cosa que no es de mi propiedad intelectual sino de la compañía Broccoli; y las voces que interpretan las canciones señaladas son Suwabe Junichi (Ren) y Suzumura Kenichi (Masato).

Espero disfruten este one-shot mientras sufrimos la espera de la segunda temporada en Abril T_T

* * *

Hijirikawa Masato gusta de la música. Aunque tiene establecida preferencia por los ritmos suaves y elegantes de la música clásica instrumental y la melodiosa voz de los cantantes de ópera lírica, no se niega cuando de aventurarse a estilos se trata.

Algo que resulta bastante curioso, al ser un cantante de música Pop miembro de una _Boy Band_.

Rock. Pop. Blues. Jazz. Tecno. Miles de géneros que albergan miles de voces, y tras ellas, miles de personas y experiencias diferentes.

Es una usual tarde fresca de otoño en Yokohama, tarde previa a continuar la gira por Narita y así, seguir su primer tour por Japón. El joven cantante decide descansar al escuchar música con su aparato reproductor habiendo ya finiquitado los embalajes para continuar la gira a la noche.

_La música expresa más que las palabras en sí mismas_ eso piensa mientras se sumerge en ese maravilloso y pequeño mundo compacto que le ofrece su reproductor de mp3, sintiendo como las voces de sus compañeros de STARISH acarician sus tímpanos y le sacan una sonrisa inconsciente. Luego se escucha a sí mismo, y se siente impresionado. Impresionado de cómo sus voces, juntas o por separado, encierran en ellas sentimientos apasionantes que hacen que se le erice los vellos de los brazos.

Eso, claro, sin restarle mérito al equipo de grabación y edición del audio. Se siente bastante orgulloso de la profesionalidad del staff completo.

Termina la primera tanda de canciones: todas aquellas que bajo el pseudónimo de la banda de la cual forma parte han logrado crear juntos, con las letras de Nanami.

Sonríe melancólicamente al percibir ese nostálgico sonido de piano de cola…siente bajo sus propias yemas la superficie lisa y fría de las teclas, rozando sobre la colcha azul de la cama de su habitación del hotel, las notas de aquella melodía que resuena en sus oídos.

_Knocking of the mind siempre será de mis canciones favoritas._

Esopiensa, y antes de notarlo ha llegado a la parte más especial del BONUS TRACK del último álbum de STARISH; añadido que a decisión unánime (es decir, idea del Director) acordaron incluir como un extra de las ventas del CD: una compilación de las canciones que cada uno de los integrantes grabó, en su momento, para cumplir con la tarea de composición de autoría propia.

Un fugaz hilo de imágenes cruza su mente y recuerda claramente cuando estaba componiendo su tarea ¡podría jurar que apenas ayer había golpeado a Jinguuji! por tener la desfachatez de querer rendirse antes de dar batalla, aquella tarde en la azotea de la Academia. Se graduaron hace unos meses y desde entonces han estado promocionando su álbum de estudio con entrevistas, giras y conciertos.

Le baja un poco al volumen del reproductor, se reacomoda contra la almohada celeste del juego de sábanas y observa la pieza completa desde su cama: muy exquisitamente decorada y ordenada pese a tener como intrusa una pila de cajas de mudanza y bolsos de viaje abiertos, amoblada con otra cama individual y un sofá de terciopelo celeste, amplia e iluminada con lámparas de base sobre las mesillas de caoba, fresca y elegante con aire acondicionado cerca del ancho ventanal.

Luego de escanear su perímetro tuerce un poco los labios: aunque los integrantes de la banda tienen un cuarto asignado en pareja durante la estadía en largas giras, no puede evitar sentir que aquel aposento es muy impersonal y ajeno.

A él nunca le ha desagradado la soledad. Siempre ha hecho de ella una compañera tácita y tranquila para reflexionar, descansar o simplemente no pensar en nada. Muchas de sus canciones han surgido en el silencio sereno de una tenue iluminación en una sala de estar. Pero ahora, lejos de los sitios que reconoce como "familiares", una pequeña punzada en su pecho le insta a reconfortarse en la oscuridad de sus ojos, cerrarlos contra su ante brazo, para rememorar ese cuarto cálido y confortable de la Academia.

Muchos de los mejores momentos de su corta vida los vivió en las instalaciones de esa institución, con sus compañeros -a los que ahora aprecia un poco más- y sus profesores, que le formaron para ser un gran músico.

Recuerda cada pasillo y se ve a sí mismo, uniformado, recorriéndolos, siguiendo el camino que de memoria se sabe para llegar a la que fue su residencia. Aquella puerta sigue allí y siente la urgencia de abrirla, pero no logra tocar el dorado pomo porque éste gira y ceden las bisagras para mover la madera.

Ve su cuarto a través de la abertura de la puerta, el cuarto que compartió por tres años con Jinguuji Ren. Observa, aun pisando la alfombra del pasillo exterior, que todo está intacto. La dualidad de la estancia sigue igual: su lado, el que asemeja una tradicional sala de tatami japonés, y el de Ren, el que simula rebeldemente un pub sin bebida, pero con el mismo ambiente de discreto derroche en juego.

En la pared del fondo, del lado de Ren aun está colgado el tablero de dardos con tres de ellos apiñados cerca del centro en una puntuación perfecta. Y ahora divisa en su mitad la pequeña mesa de té y el cojín sobre el cual se sentaba para elaborar sus actividades, y aun puede oler la tinta del pincel con que escribía shouji.

Mueve sus dedos y siente sus pies -ahora descalzos- sobre la mullida alfombra: sigue de pie frente a la puerta, sin cruzar el umbral. La verdad es que no se atreve, tiene miedo de que, al moverse un poco o al respirar muy fuerte, aquella fiel imagen a sus recuerdos se esfume como los efectos humeantes antes de un concierto.

Los latidos de su corazón le inyectan adrenalina, siente su sien palpitar y el sabor de la saliva seca en su boca le apremia

_¡Voy a entrar!_

Mueve un pie, luego el otro, y de dos pasos más se adentra a la pieza.

Todo parece normal: los apuntes sobre los escritorios tanto suyos como los de su compañero, el cuadro que enmarca el pergamino de suficiencia en caligrafía antigua ligeramente inclinado, la estantería de libros en alemán y discos de colección de Frank Sinatra en la repisa de Ren. Pero algo falta, algo es _diferente _de lo que rememora.

_Ésta habitación es tan solitaria como la del hotel porque falta Jinguuji._

_No está Ren _escucha en sus pensamientos casi ajenos, se escucha a sí mismo en una voz que reconoce como nerviosa, _¡No está Ren! _Y de pronto se altera, voltea lenta y pesadamente hacia los lados, consciente de lo sólido de su respiración _¿Ren, dónde estás? _

Se ve a sí mismo, en la habitación, justo a su lado, buscando a su nombrado compañero. Se extraña, nunca se había sentido -visto- tan perturbado, menos con respecto al mujeriego de Jinguuji. Observa como su 'doble' (_¿o es solo un reflejo?_) busca al castaño en la zona como si no fuese bastante obvio que en un cuarto pequeño no hay demasiados sitios donde esconderse.

Con la vista en un punto muerto de la alcoba, escucha los acordes de un saxofón bastante vecino, seguidos de la inconfundible voz de Ren. Le quiere avisar a su 'otro yo' que _él _está cerca, ya no hay que buscarle frenéticamente. _Quiere avisarle para que se tranquilice. Para tranquilizarse. _Pero no le salen las palabras

_Sekai no hate made believe in heart…_

–¿Hijirikawa?

Una voz le llama desde lejos, _demasiado lejos_ en un principio, casi un eco pero luego se acerca estrepitosamente como un grito ahogado: reconoce los soplos de un saxofón y una melodía alegre y sensual tras las letras que no logra descifrar.

–¡Hijirikawa! Oye, Masato

Ahora siente unos leves movimientos en su hombro; un par de manos pesadas le zarandean, buscando su atención. Abre los ojos (no recuerda cuando los cerró) y encuentra a Ren sentado a su lado, en la habitación del hotel. Ya no está en la Academia Saotome, tampoco viste el uniforme ¿fue un sueño?

Se reincorpora sobre la cama, y al prestar atención al sonido que produce el reproductor contra sus oídos, entiende el _porqué_ soñó con la voz de Ren.

–_Sekai no hate made_ ¿eh?

Habla para sí, más que para dar respuesta a la mirada interrogante del otro, pero el ex estudiante de la clase S logra oírle por la cercanía. Parece aliviarse.

–¿Qué? ¿Te quedaste dormido escuchando mi canción? Me halagas

–¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Pregunta estúpida: es su habitación también, pero el aludido sabe que _no es eso_ a lo que se refiere. –Terminando de empacar las maletas, en unas tres horas debemos dejar el hotel ¿recuerdas? – le responde con chocante obviedad pero sin alzar la voz, casi con cuidado, a diferencia de cómo sería normal en una situación así entre ellos.

–Además– agrega, suavizando la mirada burlona ante el ceño inconforme del otro –estaba preocupado, te perdiste las últimas pruebas de vestuario

Masato hace memoria. Un comentario del manager hace un par de horas, le cae en la cabeza como una piedra. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido? ¡Aún debe terminar de empacar!

–¿Ya es hora del _check out_? ¡Aún no he terminado de hacer las valijas!

–Masato, faltan tres horas ¿no escuchaste? ¿Por qué estás tan distraído? Eso no es normal en ti

–Y tampoco es normal en ti preocuparse tanto por los demás– contrarresta, si, está algo alterado y habla por hablar; principalmente molesto consigo mismo por dormir en un momento de ocupación importante, ahora debe conversar con la modista para reprogramar el horario. Literalmente salta del mueble de dormir y comienza a revolver algunas maletas.

–Vamos Masato, sabes que no soy tan despreciable ¡todos me aman! Sólo tú nunca aprecias lo que hago por ti– se encoje de hombros, contradiciendo su monólogo ególatra y reprochante con un despreocupado gesto. Se levanta de la cama dispuesto a ayudarle pero se fija en el aparato mp3 que sigue encendido, cerca de la cabecera. La curiosidad le gana, es raro ver a Masato con cascos, así que se acerca uno de ellos y escucha con atención.

Está sonando _Dear burning my lady!_

_¿Así que si se durmió escuchándome? _No puede evitar pensar en ello como algo extrañamente tierno…ciertamente, hace un par de semanas que sólo caían en su habitación para desmayarse, literalmente, sobre la cama después de cada ensayo, entrevista y sesión de fotos ¡y aún no empezaba el tour por el extranjero! Por lo que extraña la compañía de Masato, por ridículo que suene al ser un hecho que duermen en el mismo cuarto, pero echa de menos compartir la tranquilidad y serenidad que desprende el heredero de los Hijirikawa. Aunque él nunca ha sido especialmente dado a la relajación interpersonal, se siente tranquilo con él.

–Oye, Jinguuji, ¿vas a quedarte de pie toda la tarde o vas a terminar de empacar?

Le gruñe justo a su lado, donde estaba Ren -ahora de pie, tras él- mientras revolotea en busca del aparato que minutos antes llevaba consigo.

–¿Buscas algo?

–Eso no es pro…

Sin esperar respuesta, el mayor le sonríe sardónicamente y le extiende en mano el mp3, le mira sugerentemente y Masato sólo atina a desviar la mirada con frustración.

–…Gracias

Acepta el objeto y lo guarda junto con sus efectos personales en un bolso de mano. Su amigo sigue mirándole fijamente, de pie junto a la cama, mientras él termina de alistar las prendas de ropa para doblarlas y envalijarlas. Masato no le preguntará _qué tanto le ve_ porque sabe que la personalidad parlanchina de su amigo de infancia tarde o temprano hará aparición y terminará por develar _la misteriosa actitud _que tiene desde hace un rato. Desde que despertó, ya que no está seguro cuando entró al cuarto.

–¿Y?

–¿Y qué?

–¿No me preguntarás que hago aquí, perdiendo el tiempo, cuando debo terminar de empacar mis cosas?

–¿Esperas que pregunte? No tengo tiempo para tus juegos

El saxofonista suspira, sin perder su mohín

–Te veías tan tierno durmiendo, ¡que personalidad tan desagradable tienes cuando despiertas!

–No hables como Shinomiya-san– sigue sin prestarle mayor atención, pero ya está incomodándose por el rumbo que aparenta tomar la conversación. Ren no se hace faroles de chico misterioso y odia las adivinanzas, por lo que su repentina actitud reservada le confunde.

–¿Pretendes que pase por alto el hecho de que te dormiste escuchándome?

_Bingo_. El pianista se esperaba una respuesta como aquella, pero, debe admitir, nunca está lo suficientemente preparado como para no sorprenderse ante la naturalidad ridícula que tiene el de cabellos largos para decir las cosas. Siente que se avergüenza por la veracidad del asunto por lo que no voltea a verle.

El más alto se le acerca y le abraza por la espalda, cubriendo su tórax por completo.

–Estoy ocupado ¿Qué no ves? – se queja, y el conquistador de mujeres en masa le planta un juguetón beso en el cuello. Ah…cuán celosas estarían todas las quisquillosas corderitas si supieran que a Jinguuji Ren le gustan las personas serias, discretas y poco expresivas. _Hombres serios _para ser específico.

–Lo sé. Lo veo, tú también lo sabes, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Sonríe y deja un rastro de besos cortos a lo largo del cuello y parte de las mejillas de Masato, pese a los forcejeos del kendo-ka.

–…Ren, no tenemos tiempo para esto– firmemente le retiene la mano, que baja deliberadamente por el pecho –Es tú culpa por andar seduciéndome. Estuve en la habitación poco después de que te durmieras.

Por mera casualidad, responde a la pregunta que le incomodaba hace minutos ¿Así que estuvo todo ese tiempo allí, viéndole dormir? ¡Podría despertarle para ir donde la modista!

–Eres un idiota ¡podrías haberme despertado!

–¿Y perderme tu inusual rostro dormido? Paso. Además, para que alguien tan responsable como tú se duerma a media tarde debe significar que estabas bastante cansado.

–Eso no importa. En dos horas será momento de abandonar el hotel, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Podías haberme ahorrado ese tiempo al despestarme antes

–Masato, tu también necesitas descansar, estabas tan exhausto que ni siquiera notaste mi presencia, ¿por qué molestarte entonces?

–…– recordó su sueño, en el que la dualidad de su relación con Ren se hacía presente de una forma ambigua. Está el Masato firme, responsable y distante que no requiere apoyo de nadie y está el Masato que siempre compartió sus inseguridades con Ren, brindándole ese candor y picardía que le falta a su vida desde que tiene uso de razón.

–Además– continuó Ren, accediendo al mudo cavilar del otro –parecías tener un mal sueño. Simplemente no podía dejarte solo– susurra con pesar contra su oído.

Hijirikawa se siente sonrojar ¿Cuándo perderá Jinguuji la manía de decir directamente lo que piensa? No tiene ganas de seguir argumentando contra él. Le aleja de un leve codazo y se dedica a terminar de empaquetar lo que faltaba.

El rubio sigue atento a sus movimientos, mostrándose bastante ansioso aunque no daba intenciones de moverse, no hasta que Hijirikawa hubiese terminado. Ama verle tan concentrado en algo, _es parte de su encanto_.

El de cabellos azules se agitó un poco la melena, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano tras terminar de apilar unas cajas pequeñas, junto a las de su compañero de cuarto –Ahora, resta que los agentes inmobiliarios del equipo de _backstage _trasladen esto a la camioneta. – finiquita el inventario en voz alta.

–Ya terminaste ¿Por qué no tomamos una ducha?

El músico de cabello largo, quien no dijo palabra mientras su amigo ordenaba sus neceseres, le recordó su presencia, tomándole por sorpresa un segundo al sugerirle tomar un merecido y refrescante baño _juntos_. Y no precisamente en baños onsen.

Como si de predicción se tratase, Masato puede adivinar la intención detrás de ese insinuante tono de voz.

Suspira. –Ren, ya te dije que no hay tiempo para _nada,_ ya está anocheciendo y debemos dar un finiquito a las comprobaciones del horario de los próximos días y….¿me estás escuchando? – enarca una ceja, cruzándose de brazos, apoyando su peso contra la pared contraria. Al parecer ha sido ignorado con total desinterés.

–¡Si te estoy escuchando! Y sé lo que hay que hacer, pero no me lo repitas tanto ¡pareces mi mánager! – exasperado, el Casanova arruina su peinado como si tuviese un ataque de liendres repentino.

–Jinguuji, deja de ser tan inmaduro– reclama, conteniendo un monótono suspiro: hablar con Ren cuando está terqueando algo es un caso perdido, por lo que decide ignorarlo para poder tomar una ducha en paz. De preferencia _solo._

Se limita a darle la espalda y, entre sus pertenencias que dejó a mano para último momento, toma una toalla y un cambio de ropa y se dirige al baño.

–¡Oye, Masato! ¿Qué no ibas a bañarte conmigo?

Y allí de nuevo: su innata indiscreción, ocasionando un quejido azorado del aludido –¡Ya deja de decir eso!

–Dejaré de repetirlo cuando te bañes conmigo– de largos pasos corta distancia entre ambos y le toma por el mentón, robándole un susto y un beso. Pese a su forcejeo inicial, el pianista termina por ceder ante el cansancio y la ausencia de roces esas semanas; debe reconocer que le ha hecho falta estar con Ren esos días. Pero nunca lo diría, primero muerto antes de darle al fanfarrón una excusa para presumir.

Cuando el beso está tomando fuerza y pasión, el más alto arranca un jadeo de los labios del otro y sólo entonces se percatan del anhelo de sentirse con urgencia. –¡R-Ren, más despacio! – sus manos parecen querer arrancar a pedazos la ropa que empieza a estorbar, a tras pies lo va guiando hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño que sigue cerrada, y contra ella, comienza a levantarle la camiseta de suave tela algodonada cobriza para brindar pequeñas lamidas en la cadera.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos parece omitir el fresco clima del otoño en la ciudad, pues el sudor y las respiraciones agitadas se hacen presentes.

El tercer hijo de los Jinguuji parece querer atravesar a Hijirikawa con la mirada, incomodándole un poco. –Ya estás así de encendido, eso me agrada– comenta sensualmente, presionando su propia entrepierna que comienza a molestarle. –Ahora si vamos al baño– añade, tomándole de la muñeca y abriendo la puerta y comienza a desvestirse sin cuidado, desperdigando las prendas en el suelo.

–¡Acabo de empacar las cosas, no seas tan desconsiderado!– la protesta del otro sólo evidencia lo alterado que está por la revolución de hormonas en su cuerpo, la voz le sale más ronca de lo que esperaba, ocasionando una descarada sonrisa en Ren.

–Ya habrá tiempo de recoger si terminamos esto rápido, así que desvístete– mientras se deshace de la ropa interior, lo único que le separaba de la desnudez, el ex estudiante de la clase A no puede evitar quedar prendado de la musculatura de su compañero ¿_siempre fue tan escultural? _Le parece que hace mil años que no le ve en ropa interior, y no puede evitar que el líbido le punce el miembro. Acallando un suspiro al morder su labio, su mirada arde.

A esas alturas del juego, y con sus penes alzados como apremiante señal, no pueden negar que se desean brutalmente. Hijirikawa se desprende rápidamente de lo que le queda de vestir; en otra ocasión, el saxofonista habría alegado algo bochornoso ante tal desasosiego, pero estando él peor no puede hacer más que sentirse complacido.

–Entra

El mayor escucha su propia voz bastante áspera e invita a Masato a ingresar a la tina con el grifo abierto esparciendo agua fría que de a poco agarra temperatura, masajeándoles el cuerpo bajo el chorro, causando leves espasmos. Ya dentro de la amplia bañera se sientan uno frente al otro y se detallan mutuamente por segundos que parecen eternos….recuerdan cuando fue la primera vez que se acostaron: el día antes de la graduación. Las otras oportunidades desde entonces, descuidadas y rápidas, palidecían en dedicación y empeño en comparación a esa primera vez y ahora, después de días fantaseando y soñando con el otro, la ocasión se les presenta de nuevo.

Dos tonalidades de azules orbes, una frente a otra, destellando de impaciencia.

Cómo si se escuchara una campanilla que indica el comienzo de un round de boxeo, se abalanzan contra el otro para ganar la boca del contrario.

–Ah Ren...

El aludido juega con los pezones del otro, tras soltar su boca para ocuparla con su cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo, mientras sus manos endurecen con dedicación esos botones sensibles. Los cabellos azulados se pegan entre sí y contra la frente mojada, mientras su mano suelta el apoyo que tiene en el borde de la bañera y se aventura a tantear terreno en la espalda del mayor, antes de notarlo, la mitad de la tina está desierta y sus cuerpos están tan cercanos que sienten el aliento del contrario en la cara.

Los brazos de Masato son capturados y apresados sobre su cabeza, mientras Ren se dedica a besarle los labios y frotarse descaradamente contra su pelvis. El agua sigue corriendo y ya la mitad de la tina está llena, el saxofonista estira el brazo y, tras dejar un hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas, cierra la llave.

–¿Ren? – llama con algo de incertidumbre al dejar de sentir la lengua del aludido recorrer su paladar. El vapor de agua hace brumosa la visión y visible los alientos, un leve rubor por la evaporación les perla las mejillas a ambos.

–Ya estoy en mi límite, quiero tenerte– jadea como respuesta mientras cierra su puño contra su pene, de cuclillas para no aplastarle con su peso. Masato toma acción, presionando su propia mano contra la virilidad ajena –Déjamelo a mí– con una mirada algo evasiva, pide autorización para acompañarle en ese vaivén carnal, permiso concedido sin miramientos y con un extra por cuota: la mano del contrario también acaricia su erección.

Se rozan descaradamente, presionando, frotando sus partes íntimas como si fueran las propias, sacando jadeos y ocasionando temblores.

–C-creo que ya estás listo– anuncia Ren, y se vale del liquido pre-seminal de su pareja para, tras recostarle contra una de las paredes de la bañera y separarle las piernas, comenzar a tantear la zona del ano. El primer dedo ingresa con relativa facilidad tras varios intentos, lo que insta a perpetrar con el segundo, acariciando con la otra mano el vientre y el muslo del pianista para relajarle. No tienen lubricante a la vista, pero es tanto el deseo por sentirse que no pueden contenerse más.

El miembro de Jinguuji está ansioso, por lo que retira su tercer dedo luego de varios minutos de abrirse paso y posa la punta en aquel orificio, usurpando a sus dígitos. Tras jadeos y caricias en la virilidad latente de Hijirikawa, presiona más contra su entrada simulando estocadas, forzándole a separar más las piernas y elevar las caderas.

–…Voy a entrar, contén la respiración

–Y-ya lo sé

Ingresa lentamente, sintiendo como su compañero se contorsiona para acoplarse con sus movimientos y así disminuir el dolor. El japonés traga seco y cierra los ojos con fuerza, soltando un gruñido seco cuando logra adentrarse por completo en su cuerpo.

–N-no te muevas aún

Pide, intentando retomar el control de sus latidos. Ren le besa y le acaricia el rostro, intentando aliviar ese malestar besa su manzana de Adán mientras recarga sobre sus propios hombros las pantorrillas de su compañero y, con un leve asentimiento de su parte, comienza a moverse lentamente.

La fricción de sus cuerpos al principio es forzosa, pero el agua a su alrededor y el pre-semen reducen la dolencia, supliéndola por un indicio de placer enviciante. Buscando más de aquella sensación, aumentan paulatinamente las estocadas, soltando gemidos y jadeos en cada nuevo rozamiento.

–R-Ren, ya no p-pue

–Yo t-ampoco

Ahogan sus gemidos y gritos en la boca del otro, sintiendo como pierden el sentido del espacio-tiempo, separándose para dar albergadura a la corriente eléctrica que les asalta desde la base de la espina dorsal, eyaculando ferozmente sobre el vientre de Ren, y éste, por las contracciones de los glúteos de Masato terminó empapando todo su interior con un jadeo sonoro.

Intentan recuperar el aire y normalizar los latidos de sus corazones, el denso vapor en el aire disminuye luego de algunos minutos de abrir nuevamente la llave del agua fría. _Ahora si deben darse un buen baño._

Se disponen a _bañarse _luego de tal extenuante actividad física, y Masato no puede evitar pensar que Ren es un aprovechado…un aprovechado con telepatía, que detecta sus propias inseguridades antes que él mismo. Toda la dopamina liberada en el acto sexual le hace sentirse un poco descolocado _¿por qué había soñado todo aquello? ¿Cómo es que cedió a su capricho sin mayor oposición?_

–Masato– su atención es captada, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

–¿Qué? – resta importancia al asunto, tratando de neutralizar su rostro, respondiendo.

Jinguuji le observa fijamente unos momentos, escudriñándole con su celeste mirada. El pianista vuelve a tener ese incómodo sentimiento de saberse analizado.

–¿Sabes? Tenías ese mismo rostro poco antes de despertarte…fue un mal sueño ¿verdad?

Por el tono seguro al hablar, Masato sabe que más que una interrogante, es una afirmación. Antes inclusive de excusarse de cualquier forma, le atrapa en un abrazo, colocándole la toalla seca sobre su cabeza.

–No importa lo que estabas soñando. Sólo fue un sueño y esto es real. Estoy aquí, a tu lado y nada malo pasará

El aludido se asombra, parpadea repetidamente y suspira aliviado. Serena la expresión, sin llegar a endurecerla y en un amago de burla casi imperceptible, le responde:

–No trates de coquetear conmigo, mujeriego

El tono escueto sorprende al saxofonista, pero entiende un tácito_ Estoy bien _en aquellos ojos huidizos. Sonríe sin gracia, y sale del baño para vestirse y guardar las ropas regadas.

–Ah…¿por qué no puedes ser más sincero?

Haciéndole enfadar a posta, Ren recibe como toda respuesta su ropa interior en la cara. _Al parecer se siente mejor ahora._

–¿Por qué no puedes ser más disciplinado? Me toca soportarte, de lo contrario nadie más lo hará

–Oye, no exageres Masato

–Ahora recogerás todo, es tú culpa este desastre y el que esté corto de tiempo– terminando de vestirse para ir a ver a la modista, tras tomar el móvil.

–¡Tú también ayud-!

–En una hora debemos dejar el hotel ¿recuerdas? Así que apresúrate

Cierra la puerta tras sí, dejando en la habitación a un Ren bastante disconforme. _¿En qué momento había recogido toda la ropa? _

Mientras termina de vestirse, solo en la habitación prácticamente vacía (salvo por el mobiliario) pareciéndose más al sitio ajeno que era en un principio, el rubio repasa cuidadosamente cada respuesta de su compañero, buscando entre líneas la contestación a su propia pesadumbre. Quiso decirle que soñó con él, y que lo extrañaba, pero más que trasmitirle palabras, necesitaba sentirlo. Necesitaba escucharlo. Aferrarse a un tacto real, y supo en el mismo momento en que Hijirikawa se dejó abrazar, que él también le extrañaba.

Se había dormido escuchándole, escuchando contra su oído la canción que fue escrita para él y pensando en él. Imposible no llegar a esa conclusión: además, no le diría que él también se dormía escuchándole cantar al compas del piano. Jinguuji también tiene su orgullo.

Tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje que aún no le enviaría a su pareja. Porque quería dárselo a entender de otra forma.

"_No volverás a tener pesadillas mientras estés a mi lado, Masato."_

Observó la secuencia de kanjis centelleantes en la pequeña pantalla, casi saboreó lo _cursi _de esa frase y luego cerró la tapa de su teléfono para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo y apagar las luces de la habitación.

–Tal vez deba ir por un par de tazas de chocolate caliente

Después de todo, están en otoño…las noches son frías.

Salió hacia el restaurant del hotel donde seguramente estarían los demás miembros de STARISH, preguntarían por Hijirikawa y él les diría lo obvio, que fue a ver a la modista para posponer la cita. Luego cenarían cuando éste regresara y partirían a Okinawa para su próximo concierto en tres días. En el largo viaje en autobús dormirían sentados en parejas.

Y así, recostados del hombro del otro, no tendrían malos sueños.

* * *

Espero no haberme ido por las ramas con esto, principalmente al manejar sus personalidades u_u se aceptan gustosamente comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones.

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!


End file.
